How They Met
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Prequel to "Twins of Wisdom" This is the story of how Thoth and Athena met and spent their lives together until the twins of wisdom were born. Co-written by Animal Charmer 11.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Authors: Animal Charmer 11 and I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Greek and Egyptian gods. They belong to... well, no one. AND we don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Kane Chronicles. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

"Dropped something?" asked the young man with blond hair and brown eyes. He picked up a rather thick leather-bound book off the floor.

"Oh yes, thank you," replied the gray-eyed, dark-haired woman. She took the book the man handed to her. "I'm Athena. You are...?"

"Thoth," the man replied, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Their names seemed vaguely familiar to the two college students, as if they had once been childhood friends.

"Nice to meet you," replied Athena, shaking Thoth's hand.

Thoth smiled at Athena, who returned it with a slight blush.

"So... where are you from, Athena?" Thoth asked to break the awkward silence that was starting to form.

"Greece. You?"

"Egypt."

Athena frowned. Egypt...Thoth...why did she get the feeling that those two names were connected somehow?

Thoth's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Athena...he had heard that name before, but where? And why did he know it had something to do with Greece?

"Well, this isn't awkward. Not awkward at all," Athena said. Thoth cracked a smile. Pretty soon, both were laughing.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something?" asked Thoth nervously. Athena nodded, unable to keep the light blush out of her cheeks.

"Starbucks?" she asked. He nodded. Athena smiled, her flush deepening slightly. Both walked out of the Memphis University and headed for the closest Starbucks.

Thoth, trying to be a gentleman, held open the door for Athena. She smiled. It had been a long time since a man had done that for her.

"Thank you," she thanked him, walking through the door, which Thoth was grateful for, because she couldn't see his red cheeks.

"What coffee do you want?" Thoth asked. "Cinnamon Spice Mocha?"

Athena looked at him, startled. "Actually, yes. How did you know?"

Thoth shrugged and grinned. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too," Athena answered, smiling.

"Would you like a cinnamon roll with it?" asked Thoth.

Athena grinned and nodded. "Let me guess...you love those too."

Thoth nodded. "The lemon pound cake is also one of my favorites."

Athena laughed. "Me too!" She turned to the worker. "One cinnamon roll and two Cinnamon Spice Mochas."

"And a lemon pound cake," Thoth added.

The worker nodded and placed the order for the drinks. Thoth twirled his fingers, not knowing what to say. The worker returned to the counter and handed the two their pastries.

"Thank you," Athena said.

Thoth nodded and took a bite. After he swallowed, he asked, "So... Athena... what do you do for a hobby?"

"Well," Athena replied, swallowing a bite of her cinnamon roll. "I love to read. What about you?"

"I do experiments a lot. I once made barbeque with all my science equipment."

Athena laughed and beamed at Thoth. Thoth smiled back.

"What are you majoring in?" asked Athena.

"Biology," answered Thoth. "You?"

"Architecture," answered Athena.

Thoth nodded. "I've thought about that. Very interesting topic, if you ask me."

Athena nodded in agreement. "It's so fascinating, being able to make thousands of different buildings and bridges that could last forever."

"Like the pyramids," Thoth suggested.

"And some of those theaters in Greece," Athena supplied. "Did you know that the theater began with the festival each year the Greeks gave Dionysus for their plants to be able to grow strong and healthy?"

"I think I've heard that before," Thoth replied thoughtfully. "I can't remember much of Ancient Greece."

"What do you mean, 'I can't remember much of Ancient Greece'? I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you were, well, _alive_, during that time." Athena took a sip of her coffee, looking at Thoth suspiciously.

Thoth set down his drink, realizing his mistake. "Oh, I meant the unit in...um, what was it? Sixth grade?"

Athena nodded, not really convinced. "It's ironic, isn't it?" she suddenly said. "That your name is Thoth and you come from Egypt, while there is an Egyptian god called Thoth."

Thoth nearly spit out his coffee. "Hot," he explained. "Um, my parents were odd people...wait, did you say 'is'?"

Athena's eyes widen slightly. "Oh, um... I like to believe that all the gods of all the countries are alive," she explained quickly.

"I think like that too," Thoth agreed. "How could an empire as strong as Egypt make a mistake of believing in fake gods and goddesses?"

Athena nodded in agreement. "Well, the Greeks were pretty strong, too," Athena defended her empire. "I mean, they _did _kind of conquered Egypt."

"Technically, that was the Romans," Thoth corrected, saying the final word with a kind of hatred.

"Well, Romans put a line of Greeks, like Kleopatra, as pharaohs."

"But it was Kleopatra who made the decision to...um...Kleopatra destroyed Egypt herself, using her own choice."

"She tried her best to keep Egypt how it was. She tried very hard to not have her people destroyed. She married two Romans and had kids with them to keep Egypt out of harm. So, technically, even if it's kind of her fault Egypt fell, she tried her best _not _to get Egypt fall."

Thoth opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. No, he couldn't explain how it was Kleopatra's fault. "She was a foolish queen."

"You talk about her like you knew her personally."

Thoth ran a hand through his hair. "Um, you know, I've read a lot about her..."

Athena nodded, then laughed. "I just remembered-wasn't Hermes and Thoth always confused between Egyptians and Greeks?"

"I believe so," Thoth replied. "Isn't Hermes the god of mischief and thievery or something similar?"

Athena nodded. _He takes his job a bit too seriously. _"Yes. But oh, how I _love _Hermanubis-couldn't stop laughing when I found out." _I always love teasing Hermes about it._

"Hermanubis?" asked Thoth.

Athena nodded. "It's a combination of the gods Hermes and Anubis. Quite a popular god back when Rome was conquering Egypt."

Thoth laughed. _I'm going to have to mention that one to Anubis. _

Athena smiled. It had been a while since she was like this, relaxing, talking with... who was Thoth to her? A friend? Colleague?

Thoth returned her smile.

Athena pointed to the lemon pound cake. "Are you going to eat that or will I have to do it for you?"

Thoth laughed and gave Athena a piece. She accepted it gratefully.

Neither knew that they were both gods of different empires. Nor the long way that awaited them. Then again, who does?

*::*::*

**AC11: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. I'm Animal Charmer 11, if you don't know me.**

**This story is a prequel to my story, **_**Twins of Wisdom.**_ **It's how... well, if you read the summary, you know that this story is how Thoth and Athena met and how their life together was until the twins of wisdom were born. :P**

**Different: Yup. She said it all basically...except for you to please review! :-D**

**AC11: And this is also a collab story between I'mDifferent-GetOverIt (whom I dedicated **_**Twins of Wisdom**_**) and me! So give us both credit. Also, it was Different who came up with the idea. I'm just helping.**

**AC11 and Different: REVIEW! Flames are used to roast marshmallows, however cliche that is!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own.**

**Chapter 1**

"So... will I see you again tomorrow?" asked Thoth as he left Athena at her home.

Athena smiled, but a trace of doubt sparked her features. "Of course."

Thoth looked relief. "OK, then. Bye, Athena!" He waved and started to walk back, hands in pockets and whistling cheerfully.

Athena watched Thoth walk away for a minute, smiling.

"Oh crap," she mumbled, taking off running. "Crap, crap, crap. Father is going to be so mad! I've never been late before!"

Athena ran to an empty alley, looking around before transporting herself to Olympus. She ran to the throne room. "I'm here!"

Zeus and Poseidon looked at her, along with the rest of the Olympians.

"Owl-Brain is late?" Poseidon asked, raising his eyebrows.

Athena felt her face heat up. "Shut up, Kelp Head," she snapped.

"Where were you? You're _never_ late," Poseidon replied.

"At the Memphis University." Not a _total _lie.

"Doing what?" Poseidon continued.

"Reading." Again, not a lie, not exactly the truth.

...does that even make sense?

"That's all?"

"Talking."

"With...?" Poseidon prompted.

"A mortal." She smirked.

"Ooooh, so Owl-Head's got a new boyfriend," Poseidon smirked.

"Who said it was a male?" Athena asked, trying to hide her blush. How did _Kelp Head _know she was talking with a male?

"I could tell by your blush," Poseidon remarked.

"Fine. It was a male. He's just a friend." She shrugged.

"'Just a friend', huh?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, _just _a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Poseidon, Athena. That's enough," Zeus said.

Poseidon opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it.

"Yes, Father." Athena glared at Poseidon, sitting down on her throne.

Poseidon had the urge to immaturely stick his tongue out at Athena.

Thoth smiled widely at Flynn, an ibis. "Guess what, Flynn?"

Flynn lifted his beak.

"I met an amazing woman today!"

Flynn nodded with his beak-y head.

Thoth sighed happily. "Let's celebrate with barbecue!"

Flynn nodded again.

As Thoth went to make barbecue, someone coughed. Thoth turned and saw none other than Set, the god of chaos, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello, Set."

"Its the Rockin' Red Reaper, remember?" the chaos god replied.

Thoth rolled his eyes.

"What?" The Triple R asked.

"To me-and to everyone in the Duat-you are known as Set. Or Seth."

"I like to change things up," Set replied. "You know, a new name. It doesn't hurt to try."

"Mortals will still call you Set or Seth."

"Well, I like the name Rockin' Red Reaper better."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

Set shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

Thoth raised an eyebrow. "_You, _in the neighborhood? Why in the name of Ra would you be close to an university?"

Set shrugged. "I just randomly thought to come and see how my favorite...um...whatever you are to me, is doing."

"Of course, _Father_."

"Right, so how are you, son? You're a much better son than that emo Annie...or was it Anubis... Either way."

"I'm doing completely great, thanks for asking. You?"

Set raised an eyebrow. "'Completely great'? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why asking?"

"You seem a little...odd."

Thoth smiled brightly. "I'm just happy, that's all. Barbecue?"

"Why are you happy?" Set asked.

"I met an amazing woman earlier."

Set winked. "I wonder how Nephthys is doing.."

"She's _your_ wife."

"I know but, we haven't seen each other in a long time," Set pointed out.

"Then be a good husband and visit her!"

"Yeesh," Set said, holding his hands up. "I am, but I had to stop and see how my son was doing."

"Okie dokie."

"Well, it was nice having this talk with you, son, but I really should get going." Set rose to his feet, waved to his son, and disappeared.

"Bye!"

Thoth sighed happily, thinking of Athena.

After a feast of barbecue, Thoth settled down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

His _ba_ flew from his body to...Manhattan. He flew up to the clouds, and his breath caught.

Right there, on top of the Empire State Building, was a beautiful-obviously Greek-city, complete with a marvelous palace.

Thoth furrowed his eyebrows in though. Why would there be an ancient Greek city on top of the Empire State Building?

He flew to the palace, entering a room which was obviously the throne, where Athena and someone else-a man in his early twenties, with black hair and bright, sea-green eyes-were arguing.

"-not my boyfriend, Poseidon!" Athena was yelling.

"Oh yeah?" Poseidon challenged.

"Yes!" Athena replied.

"You blush every time you mention him. And I don't even know his own _name_."

Thoth's eyes widen. Does Athena have a husband? Boyfriend? Fiance?

"Why do you even care about my love life?" Athena asked.

"Because-"

"Yes, I know, we have a history," Athena admitted. "One I'm _trying_ to forget."

"Look, I'm sorry. I-"

"Never meant to hurt me? Didn't mean to cheat on me?"

Poseidon lowered his gaze. Athena simply glared.

Thoth couldn't have been more shocked. He didn't know what else to do, so he stayed where he was.

Athena crossed her arms over her chest.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but-"

Athena cut him off again. "Oh yeah, you never meant to meet Medusa in my freaking TEMPLE, and have a fun time with her."

"I'm sorry?"

Athena glared. "We are done having this conversation, Poseidon." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back to her throne. "And stop asking me about Thoth!"

Thoth's eyes widen. The guy they were talking about earlier was _him_?

"Whatever you say, I know you like him," Poseidon called after her. He shook his head and disappeared in a column of blue-ish-green light, like sea-water.

Thoth's _ba_ flew back to his own body, and Thoth sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. He was going to talk to Athena about a _lot _of things tomorrow.

**A/N: Diffy: So yeah...that's the end of the first official chapter.**

**AC11: Every time I suggested writing it, she said later. *points accusingly to Diffy, grinning***

**Diffy: *smiles innocently* She always suggested right when I was writing something else!**

**AC11: How would I have known that? All you said is "Later"! I have the proof! *holds up emails***

**Diffy: Oh well, I thought I told you. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AC11: *waves* Mom is gonna be so embarrassed when she finds out. XD**


End file.
